Prims game
by LZ Stories
Summary: Prim is 15 and katniss has died. What if she meet a certin career named cato 18 ? Will he fall for her? Lets just see!
1. The start

Prim sat. Her eyes are puffy and red from crying till she gets another knock on the door, a boy of 16 comes in. Rory, Gales little brother.

"What are you doing here Rory?" I say looking over to him.

"I came to see you prim. Why would I not want to see my best friend before she goes off to the hunger games?" He said coming closer to me where I sat. I covered me face with my hands and started to sob.

"I know I just can't believe this I just turned 15, and now I won't have a happy life in the future." I said.

"No! Don't say that you are going to live no matter what I will try to help you as much as I can. I promise." He says.

"No! Just please take care of my mother, she does not have catnips anymore ever since the ginger disease, don't you remember?" I say making my hands go through my brown and blond highlighted hair. I was really blond when I was little and so since I got my mother's brown hair I did not get my father's blond hair and neither did katniss but I did get my father's green eyes . Which I was very grateful for.

"Yes I do prim that almost wiped me out but you healed me and I was very grateful. I just wanted to give you this." I look into his hands and there it was a beautiful diamond ring it was so shiny and I knew what the shape meant, it was an oval shaped which meant to proposal. Was he asking me to marry him?

"I want you to have it for good luck I found this while working near the coal mines. I want to where it. I want you to fight for katniss I know she is with you right now." He said.

I hugged him hard I think I could have just squeezed the life out of him. Then I hear the peacemaker tell him his time is up. He says bye and looks one for time and turns to live. I feel so alone.

God why me I feel so bad for leaving my mother she is not in good health mentally but good thing for my friend Rory I love him so much but as a friend.

….

The train ride was not so long but only 4 hours, I never had seen my district partner since the ripping and I wondered how he was feeling. His name is Louis and he is 17 and is skilled with hunting and is kind of hansom, He's medium length with brown eyes and reddish hair, He also is muscular. He used to eye me all the time when we were young and had so many girlfriends I forgot what number I was on. There was also some talk that he had a thing for me, I just shook it off.

Once I saw the capital I was so amazed. I cannot even express what I am thinking. Once we got closer to the place we were staying I saw so many people standing and shouting and cheering for our district. Then Effie comes in with her happy attitude she always haves.

"Primrose it's time to go, follow me dear." I follow her and she leads me into a building. A very nice one in fact it was very lovely. As we make our way into the elevator Effie presses 12. It must be for my district I guess.

We go down the hallway into one room. Effie opens the door and I walk into the room it was so bizarre but yet beautiful with so many plants. I guessed I won't be the one that chooses my room because Effie just opened one of the doors.

"This is your room dear and Luis's is next door I will leave you for now but I will be back for dinner see you two latter." She leaves and I just go straight towards the bed and lay myself down. I let one tear go down my face, I knew I was going to die but there was so much I am not going to do now that I am basically on death row.

I started to think about my mother and Rory, about my district. Then I wondered I have never gone out with someone but I did have my first kiss. I was small and very skinny but I never thought I was ugly.

"No one will love me?" I thought. I laid there crying till I heard a voice.

"Are you alright?" said a boy and a face I had not seen all day.


	2. The carriage ride

**Dear readers I want to justify that katniss dead of a disease that was unknown and Rory had also been affected. I hope I am doing a good job but if you all have any ideas I will gladly use them and post your names as well. **

The voice was no other than Louis; He was at the door looking at me. He looked worried.

"You are Louis Simmons, am I correct?" I say a little nervous.

"Yea, you must be primrose Everdeen, your sister died didn't she?" he says.

I am a little piss at the way he said that my sister died he had no right to remind me of her. He is not on good terms with me he lost my trust, Wait I don't even know him he is like a stranger to me and I had trust….. I am very vulnerable right know.

"Just get out Louis you have no right to be in my room." I say with a hiss. "Nah I think I will stay I mean you are crying so minus well ask what is going on." He said carelessly. I was getting really pissed I did not want to see him right now.

"I am fine so leave!" I say with a yell.

"Fine I will leave, I just thought I would make your day." He says and leaves with slamming the door.

I was left alone again.

…...

Cato.

I sat at the table with my other opponent her am is clover. He is a career just like me. We trained our butts off of this game and not matter what I am going to kick some ass out there.

"Hello dears you may eat." Said our mentor all ready eating like a pig.

I look at my plate; Rice, beans and chicken. It looked delouses so I stated to eat.

My family trained me for these games and I was going to win them not matter what and my little or opponent here is not going to win. I am determined.

I go to bed that night thinking about tomorrow I wonder what my stylist will dress me in. I never gained a thought about it but I guess its ok for now.

A knock at the door startles me but I don't show scared. "It is open!" I say, it was clover.

"Hi Cato I just wanted to say goodnight, and I was also thinking about the games and I have a hunch that we should start our own alliance. But let's talk about it in next few days."

"I will think about it." I say and she nods and closes the door I lay on my bed till I go to sleep tomorrow is going to be a big day.


	3. meet the stylists

Primes

I never gave much thought about what I looked like and I never game much thought about what I wanted but only what I could have. I was going to meet my stylist Cinna; I guess that's his name.

I had just waked up. I had also slept in which was great, I knew I had to get ready because today was the day to introduce us to the whole capital as well as the other districts. I was also nervous; I mean who would like a girl that is skinny almost to the bone and small? I would not give her my vote.

I sat down for breakfast there was a whole variety of foods my mouth was watering. There were eggs to fresh sweets that could melt inside your mouth. I grabbed a plate of bacon, eggs, hash browns and at least one sweet. As I ate I was savoring every taste I could, Then Louis, Effie and my mentor Haymitch.

"Hello dearest prim how was your sleep?" said Effie in her brightest mood.

"Fine, I slept like a baby." I was not kidding the bed was very comfortable.

"What about you two men how were your sleep?" she says and both boys full of food nodded with an instant.

"Well today is a big day we will meet our stylist and show off our costumes tonight, now eat up I want you guess up and running.

I knew today was going to be better I hope.

…

Cato

I had just finished my breakfast, it was very delouse and I was ready to start the day.

Clover and I talked about making a plan to do an alliance which I had thought but never thought it would work but with clover anything will work and I was ready to kill to win.

"Hi Cato is it alright if we talk now before we meet our stylist?" said clover I was in my room admiring the weapons that were only made for décor.

"Its fine, come in." I said not looking at her and she closed the door.

"I think this is a little early to talk but this is the hunger game were talking about, and I already saw a girl and she looks easy to kill but we don't need her." She said.

"I agree tomorrow we train and I like to see who would like to be in our alliance and ask them before someone asks them but you never know who is also going to form an alliance."

"I agree also I got to go see you later." She says, I did not have to say bye because she sipped out of my room in a flash. She was quick and has the charms if I could say.

…

Prim

It was after lunch when I was taken down to go see our stylist.

I was to be examined last because of course with Louis his body was well built and a little weird looking I cannot explain it.

I was naked from top down, and it felt a bit wired because I was alone and naked. Then a knock came from the door. Then he a handsome man came in he looked at me then closed the door. His eyes came to my face and put out his hand to shake. I garbed his hand and shook it.

"You must be primrose?" he says

"You are correct but just call me prim and you must be Cinna district 12s stylist." I say.

He turns around."Yes, well prim you do have a body and let's see." He looks up and down.

"The costumes will work it will show your body off good." He says. "What is that supposed to mean?" I say confused.

"Well your district does coal mining and I was thinking about the prefect costume, and well it works out on both you and Louis." He says

"Oh ok." I say. I never gave much to thought on what he was going to put on me.

"Let's just get some measurements prim, I like the way your body is shaped." He says so excited I never had someone so excited about my body before and it was different I guess.

He gets all the measurements and tells me that I am done and that I may go.

I leave and something made me so excited about tonight maybe it's because of my costume that I am going to wear but also I think there is going to be something else waiting for me.

…..

Cato

I never gave so much for dress up I mean as long as I don't look like a freak I am good with it.

But I felt something was coming and it was going to be big in my life I just did not know, it's annoying really I want to know.

My stylist already examined me and he told me I was good. Now all I had to do was waiting for the costume and now days they don't take long especially since it the hunger games.

But what was this feeling coming from?

Why?


	4. the crowd cheers

Prim

I found myself inside a changing room with my costume it was black and lovely now all I had to do was put on my makeup and do my hair.

I step out and I see a woman with pink hair with blue highlights signal me to come to her.

"Come dear primrose it's time for your hair and makeup." She says and used her hand to come.

I come and sit down and she gets to my hair first, and after an hour of ouches and yells my hair is perfect. Then she tends to my face to put on makeup. I was beautiful I had my hair all wavy and down and she made my face look like an angle. I guess I am sort of beautiful after all.

"You look fabulous my dear and stunning as well with your blond hair. Also a good body for that costume I love my master piece." She says so happy.

"Now go the event is about to start!" she says pushing me to the door and into a room. She leaves without saying goodbye, I see so many people they looked my age until I saw they were my opponents it was a real quick realization. Then I see cinna he saw me and signaled me over he looked worried until I looked at the time it was almost 8:30 that was when it or the event starts. I run over to cinna.

"Where were you prim you scared me get on the carriage with Louis." He says and Haymitch runs over towards me and takes me to our carriage.

"Get on they will tell you both when to go out alright." He says to both of us and Louis and I nod.

…

Cato

I knew our district was a weapon making district, and I guess my costume was kind of cool also. It was a medal like a knight from a very long time ago with a little color of course.

I knew I was coming closer to the thing that I did not know which was frustrating me a lot. I look around everyone was excited but one out of the ordinary caught me eye. She was beautiful with long blond hair that was wavy, her blue eyes sparkles so lovely and she has a very good looking body.

I never say it coming but when I saw her costume I noticed a resemblance in one other boy's costume. That other boy with red hair he must have been her district partner, I look over to were he was and he was staring at her. God I want to kill him I had my eye on her first. I feel like I want to kill him right now.

She walks towards him with two men. Then I noticed the time, District 2 was not going to be late because of some girl but gosh she is beautiful.

…

Prim

Here it comes I thought I am going to be the best out of all of the districts, I even has a surprise for everyone also and it was awesome.

Bye one the districts come out in order but before district 2 comes out I see a blond boy a little older than me looking at me, he was built and tall and dreamy.

Wait don't fall for him primrose he looks like a killer. But he looks like a nice boy that looks tuff, No I have to win. Gosh I have so many mix feelings right now it's not funny. Then it was his turn to go.

I keep waiting till district 11 goes they has a girl about 14 on her team he looks so innocent and cute. But her district partner looks tuff just like district 2 guy.

Then it was our turn he rode, and then our costumes gave its effect.

"Fire." I say then Louis grabs my hand and raises it up. The crowd goes wild.

…

Cato

I raised my arms up and yelled at the crowd like if I had already won the games, Clover had her fair share with the guys also. I can only say that clover is very charming and lovely.

Then all that fame ends as we meet our end, next to district 1 I see a girl my age be is very pritty and her partner is ok looking I say he's a easy target.

The other districts finish but one takes the crowds breathe away. They were on fire?

That one girl she and her partner are on fire. Wow but how is it that the girl's hair is not one fire? That's a shocker. But the way her partner is holding her hand set me off. He is going to pay for touching her I want to kill him right now. He has no right touching her.

The girl was smiling big with her white teeth and then I knew this is what I was waiting for I was waiting for her to come into my life.

I smile but I turn over to see the girl from district two smiles and wink at me. Could I have a interest in her?

…

Prim

I feel so happy right now, the crowd yells and screams wildly because of the fire I never felt so much attention in my life. I mean I don't need so much attention at all.

Once we get to the end the crowd dies down and president snow comes to the stand.

"Welcome gusts and tributes to the 74th hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor." He says and the crowd goes wild.

"Tributes you are to fight in these games just like our grate men and women did. I hope to say that one of you will come out, there will be a slight change though. Well will not show the hunger games due to lack of money so only the game makers will have access, Which I am terribly sorry for. The only thing I will say is good luck and happy hunger games, may the odds be ever in your favor." That's when he finishes I see district 2 boy staring at me and the girl from district 1 glaring at me. I felt uncomfortable really. Even during the speech I saw the girl from district two look at me.

I know I am in for a dangerous ride but you never know until you try it.

…

Cato

President snows speech was to the point and exciting but what really was on my mind was that beautiful blond girl with lovely blue eyes.

I saw her partner look at her a couple of times with a little smirk on his face, I want to wipe that smirk right off him right now for looking at her.

God what is happening right now then I see that the district 1 has turned around and rode off back into where we were before, ours followed.

When we got back I look for the girl and I found her hugging her partner, now I was getting really ferrous. Clover came towards me and gave me a pat on my back.

"Someone's a little jealous isn't he? Her name is primrose you know." She says

Primrose that is a very pritty name for a lovely girl.

"Her partner is Louis Simmons I heard he has a thing for her and glimmer, glimmer is from district one you know." She say.

"I am tired see you later Cato tomorrow we train." She says and runs off.

I know her name and his name now all I have to do is get close to her before the games.

Dam she is getting into my mind and I hate it.

…

Prim

I got to go back to my room because I was tired and tomorrow is training and it was also late.

I can't stop thinking about that boy from district 2 or Cato is his name I guess. I like him a lot but how much do I know him.

I put this to the side and I fall into a deep sleep. Dreaming about my mother and katniss together again.


	5. traning part 1

Prim

I woke up with the most happiest, uninviting, and annoying wakeup call you could ever get and it was all due to Effie.

"Up, up, up its training day don't want you and Louis to miss this day. Time to show these people what you got." said Effie.

She left the room and I sat up rubbing my eyes, I looked in the mirror to a not saying this,

Dear prim,

Your training clothes are in the closet I have 4 set for you as well. You will train with the other tributes for the next three days and the next two individually lets show them what you got but not to much though.

Yours truly, -Haymich

I open the closet to some black trainers; they were my size and fit perfectly. I look at myself in the mirror ever since yesterday I thought of myself as beautiful with my body ,mind, and even with the long hair mother tells me that is beautiful.

I braid my hair and let lose only a few strains to make my look after that I go to eat breakfast. Then I notice that everyone was done so I just ate by myself, the I slipped out to see a cretin blond hair dreamy guy.

….

Cato

Ever since i was little I was training for these games and now I got to show what I got. I can say I am good at almost everything except fitting into tight spaces.

I am very fit but it's my figure that stops me, I know that today I am going to talk to that one girl no matter what I need to know more about her and that git of a partner (RELATIONSHIP) that is.

I dissected to skip breakfast and leave a note for everyone to say I am going on a short walk. BY short I mean go to the 12th floor and maybe get a short talk with Primrose.

I press the elevator button to take me to the 12th floor and I got there in just in time. I saw Primrose walking away from the room she was in. I caught up to her.

"Hi!" I say I think she was straddled to see me, she looked up at me.

"Um hi?" she said it was cute.

"You must be primrose?" I say.

"Yea I guess you got the girl, you must be Cato and call me prim?" she says.

"Yea will 'Prim' never cross my path again or else." I say I had just realized that I don't need to see her she is just a little girl and that she is my enemy. Even if I don't like it at all, even if she is pritty.

I pass her and keep walking away; I could have sworn I was a tear.

….

Prim

I felt a tear in my eye from being scared of Cato I mean he is big and he can squeeze the life out of me. But he is that dreamy guy from last night.

I knew I saw something in his eyes that made me feel something for him. But now I just wanted to go back to my room and stay there.

…..

We were all lead down into a room it was huge. It was full of training supplies and goods. Then a man came forward and spoke to all of us saying that we all take turns with all the equipment. Then we got started.

I am not very good at anything really, just being a healer at home is all I can do. I am not like katniss were she's good at everything I am just prim the healer.

I look over at the careers one by all means Cato he had thrown a knife into the dummies heart like if it was a real person and he did not like he tried ether. As I also look around I see the girl from district 11 climb the ropes and she was really good at it so I tried to give it a shot.

"Go." Said the timer and I climbed as fast as I could and I did it like in two minutes not very good but good for the first time trying I guess, then I try the bow and arrow test. I am not good in those either. I do throwing knifes and not even a chance, then I go to a man that was fat and stuffy at the plants and herbs station.

And you would not believed what happened.


	6. in between training

Cato

I knew I would see prim later at training but I knew we were not on a good streak right now, and I wish I had not been so mean for such a gentle girl.

She looks weak and every time I see her try something it never comes out right I guess she never hunted nor done anything like physical. I feel to help her but I think she is mad at me.

But once I see her over at the plants and herbs table the most interesting thing happened.

….

Prim

I sat at the station or table to a very fat man with what to seem to has a cold or something of sorts, He was puffy in the eyes and he was clearing his throat and looked so pale.

"Alright girl show me what you can do." He says in a harsh voice.

"Um, Mister you seem to have a cold or some sort, I can help you know. I know how to heal." I say.

"Alright give it a shot." He says a little politer.

"This plant is called the Uimi plant and it helps for puffy eyes." I give it to him, "You mash them up and put them little by little inside your eyes."

He did as told and by only a few minutes his eyes were better but were red.

"This works, thank you so much, you are very talented." He says happy.

"You're welcome I was glad to help." I say happy.

I as I look around I see two blue eyes staring at me, ones that scared me some time ago.

Cato.

….

Cato

I was amazed at the work she had done I never thought she could heal?

She is amazing and you can't forget it with her blue eyes and blond hair it fits right in she is a image to never forget.

….

Prim

I went to bed early to see if I could sleep, but I could not so I got out of bed and decided to go out for some training, it may be open I guess.

When I got there the light was on, and I knew someone was in there but I did not care I went in anyway.

I saw Cato throwing knifes at the dummy, and he looked mad so I tried to exit quietly and quickly but there were other plans. Cato had a knife thrown at me almost hitting me. But missed me slightly. Then he had me by my collar and was very close to my face.

"What are you doing here 12, come to spy?" he said harshly.

"I just came to train that all I did not realize you were here and I was not going to spy on you." I say.

"Well then show me what you can do then." He says and throws me to the table with knifes with a thump.

I pick up a knife and come into stance, then I throw it with all my might and I miss it big time.

"Wow that's the best that you can do?" he says with a smirk.

"This is how its done." He said and came over to me then put his hand on mine and puled me into the right stance. It was kind of romantic if you ask me. "1,." I hear his voice. "2." He comes closer to my ear with his mouth, it gives me Goosebumps. "3." He says and I throw it hit the middle.

"That's how its done." He says and turns me around, I was close. And I liked it.

He leaned in and kissed me. I liked it.

I raped my arms around his neck and he raped his arms around my hips, then I could feel his tongue wanting entrance, I open it. He felt so right. He also tasted so good and I felt belong for some reason.

I kiss him harder and our tongues go into war frenzy, I feel his hands go everywhere.

Then we break the kiss for air but then he stopped.

"We should have never done that." He says.

"No it's alright I sort of liked it." I say. Stupid prim. Ugh.

"Are you sure?" he says. "Yea, it's alright."

"Ok." He says and he comes closer to me, then leans doen to peak my lips. This was sweet bliss to me.

He kisses me down to my ne


	7. The talk

Prim

The next few days of training were good and I have also been doing well with knifes, thank god katniss told me about knifes somewhat. I get better every time when I go to the herbs and plant tables, I actually like the table because of course I am more skilled there than any other table.

I see Cato almost every day after dinner ever since that day when I went to go practice. I knew I could not trust him but I feel like I can for some reason I mean careers are made to kill and win these games and not fall for a little 15 year old that is week from district 12.

I sit in my bedroom thinking but not at the same time, it's weird.

Louis comes in; I should have closed the door.

"Hey prim I wanted to talk to you." He says.

"What's up Louis?" I say.

"I wanted to talk to you since we only have two more days before the games." He says with a serious face.

"What is there to talk about, anyway I am going to die right at the beginning when we all try to get to safety." I say a little down.

"No, prim you are not going to die that's why I am here. I want to act, you know girlfriend to boyfriend." He says.

"What!" I say then I stood up.

"Prim, just listen I thought if we stay together we might just get through the games." He says.

I sit back down on the bed and run my hair thorough my silky hair.

"Fine I will do it." I say.

He walks out of the bedroom with a smile, I felt like trash for some reason or maybe I am feeling guilty for Cato. I did not know but I was not feeling well.

….

Louis

As I left I felt good, Rory my best bud told me that he had a little something for her in his heart and he cared for her I feel like I did a propose for him, I did this because Rory saved my life once and I owed him big.

I now had to keep her away from that Cato guy because she is Rory's and maybe, just maybe I could make number two jealous to the max. I mean he probably thinks I have something going on with Prim. Which I will for the games though; now I just had to make it look interesting. Very interesting to the max.

….

Cato

I had to see Prim today, I missed her so much. I missed her lips on mine and her body so close to mine.

So I did as my body told me and I saw her crying on the balcony. I wondered what wrong was going on.

I her and she saw me, her face lit up like a light bulb, and she hugged me.

Then I kissed her. Then I knew she was ok.


	8. Scores! Maybe Wanting?

Prim

It was the day!

We all sat at the edge of our seats, just waiting for our district to come up. It started with district 1. Glimmer was first, she has to be the favorite to all the men because she is beautiful and I will even admit it. It's a shame the men won't see her because of the amount of money cannot be broadcasted this hunger games. It's mostly from putting money towards the rebellion in district 13.

Cato's face popped up next to Glimmers with a little heart to complete it and from this, it made me mad. How dare they do that I wonder what Cato thinks about this. I hope he proves them wrong in the interview tomorrow. Glimmer got a 10.

Then it came down to Cato I crossed my fingers and bit my lip, a score of 10. Good.

Time fly's when I was watching the scores. Then our district Primrose Everdeen with my face with information fly's by then my score. A nine, I was so relived everyone was still watching the TV as Louis got a score of 10. Then we all started to congratulate each other. Hugs all around even the drunk one had us all squeezed.

I wonder what Cato is thinking.

Louis

I am proud I got a 10 that's very high but that's all I can get. I am proud of Prim to but when I saw how she was with Cato and his score I felt bad. She looked so happy when she saw his face. Then as we saw my score we all sprung up and hugged each other. As I hugged Prim I felt happiness and secure, I never felt this was before from a girl. I mean not like the other girls, they were like a nice quick shag or shagging buddy. As I saw her dancing around and hugging I looked up and down at her. She had a nice body, It had many curves and you could see them, I have many feelings for her right now.

I always get what I want and I am not afraid of fighting for what I want.

And right now I want Primrose Everdeen, all of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis

"Prim, dear it's time to get up!" Effie yelled and unfortunately I heard and woke up. Today is the interviews and I was ready to show the other tributes that I am not afraid, even prim. To show Prim that I am not afraid of her Cato and I am the better choice, even if Rory my best friend likes or loves her I am the better choice.

I get dressed in Jeans and a Green V neck T- shirt; I come out to see Prim in a grey dress. It had stripes that were red and blue, Prim had her hair up in a pony – tail. Oh her hair so lovely.

"Hey prim I like your dress, you look nice." I say with a smile, she looks at me and gives me her grin.

"Thanks Louis, are you hungry?"She says.

"Yes, let's go but do you still feel comfortable with the couple thing?" I say.

"I just don't know. Fooling people, I just feel like I can't but if it means mine and your survival then I would kiss you and do anything. I just want to go home to my mother and live a happy life." Prim let out a few tears. I wiped them with my thumb, she smiles. She touches my face then looks the other way and grabs my hand. We walk hand in hand to breakfast.

"Well don't you look like a beauty Prim and Louis a handsome young man, please eat up today is the interview as you know. Cinna is going to make you guys the best costume ever right cinna." She elbows Cinna and he lets out some of his milk but swallowed before any more could get out and yelped.

"Why yes your clothes are going to be the very best. Even better than districts 1s I bet." Cinna said.

"Well mates I hope you learned something because tomorrow is the games. But for now you want to capture the capital, Prim try to capture the men because let's just face it you're a very beautiful girl and Louis capture the women but for a point to were you have the men betting on you and want to sponsor. Do your best and don't look nervous." Haymich said with his whiskey in one hand and white wine in the other.

"Yes!" Effie says.

We finish our breakfast. We are then lead to a room several hours later.

….

Prim

I don't know what to say when I get into the room it was about several hours it was about 5:30 l. It was just as I saw Cinna in the room he told me to undress while he goes and sees Louis. I undress and grab the towel to cover myself.

Cinna comes in "Alright I got Louis his clothes now you're the most important right now. So prim are you still afraid to fire." He says with his one eyebrow that goes up.

"No" I say. He looks at me.

"We are going to do something with your dress to make them remember who you are. The Girl who was on fire."


	10. just beautful

Prim

As far as I knew I was already the girl on fire. But to make sure they knew... Well this dress will make them remember me.

I was already in the dress. My dress shaped my body in a good way. Showing my curves also. The color of the dress was red and so were my heals. My hair was down and really curly. My eyes had just the right amount of eye shadow and the right amount of mascara. I looked beautiful.

I had to hurry because the interview was just about to start.

I was really nevous as i was going to the interview and i am just afriad that i will mess up i hope i dont.

* * *

Heyy guys I am happy you all like my story and cheak out my other one. Its on the Walking dead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Prim**

** She and Louis were waiting in a room that was very nice and fancy. The other districts were just sitting there quite, no one spoke a word. I was nervous as hell, I look to Cato who was looking down impatiently he looked really handsome. The T.V then got louder when district 8s (Woof) mentor turned up the volume. The host who was Caesar Flickerman was talking to his fans; Glimmer was first up, Glimmer left with her district partner Marvel.** **"Welcome Glimmer Districts ones female and very own sweetheart!" Caesar says and Glimmer comes out. Her dress was made for her; it was in every way sexy. He of course asks her questions and she answers and so dose Marvel. She was waiting all this time for Cato and now as she watched him she got the shock of her life.** **Cato ** **It was finally time for Cato's interview. "Remember what we said about Primrose." Says Cato's mentor and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Yea." He says and shakes him off. "Listen boy Primrose is weak, you and Primrose don't mix. Glimmer will get you the sponsors." He says. He knew this would hurt prim, but he did not want to end anything with prim because he loves her. Loves her! He heard his name being called up and went towards the stage. Feeling so much guilt he still kept a good looking smile.** **"Hello Cato!" Caesar says and shakes his hand; Cato sits down in the chair near Caesar. "Hello Caesar." Cato says.** **"So Cato how are you?" ** **"Good and you Caesar?"** **"Just fine Cato, so do you think you will win the games?"** **"You know what I think; I will win the games because I have that special someone."** **"Oh? Do you?"** **"I really do think I can win for her."** **"Well tell you what you go and win this and she will have to love you!"** **"Well I can't because she is here with me, Glimmer."** **The crowd gasps as well as the men.** **His thoughts went to prim as he probably hurt her. The interview ended several minutes later, and then he went to go wait in another room where he found Glimmer and Marvel but no Clover.** **"I will leave you guys alone." Marvel says and leaves.** **"So you like me? Must have been last night." She says in a seductive tone.** **_Last night (No ones P.O.V)_** **_Cato was on the roof thinking about Prim when a voice so seductive was in his presence._** **_"Hello Cato what are you doing here?" She says._** **_"Sod off Glimmer." He says and she comes closer and sits next to me._** **_"Oh Cato what is the matter? Prim broke up with you?" She says._** **_"No and go away." He says._** **_She grabs his chin oh so gently and looks in his eyes, He looks into her green eyes. He knew something was going to happen but no like this. _** **_They shared a kiss. He pulls away and gets up._** **_"What the hell Glimmer? Why when you know I am with Prim?" He asks._** **_"You know Primrose won't give you what I can give you; you know you want me Cato."_** **_"Maybe I don't." Cato says and walks away._** **Prim** **I could not believe this at all.** **Cato loves that slut? I feel so useless right now. I thought he was going to say me?"** **I guess we weren't meant to be together. Then as I sat there next to Louis I see his hand go to my knee and he squeezes it. I touch it with my left hand. Then like twenty to thirty minutes later I was called up.** **I walk onto the stage with Caesar helping me up and I sit down in the chair were the others have sat, Prim smiles towards the crowd and waves which makes the crowd go wild. This time she saw the men cheering and whistling at her. It sort of helped the pain of what Cato said go away.** **"Well hello Primrose or do you want me to call you Prim or Rose?** **"Prim is fine."** **"Alright so prim, do you think you will win the games?"** **"I sure hope so."** **"Oh so and I sure hope you do as we asked Cato do you want to tell the capital about your love life? Do you have a boy at home?"** **"Oh no." I say with a laugh, the men all sigh with relief.** **"Well I do have this letter from what sounds like a boy at home who loves you. Do you mind if I read it out loud?"** **"No of course not." She say and she actually wondered who loved her?** **"Dear Prim,** **If you hear this by Caesar reading you this I just want you to know that I love you and that I want you to try to win this. I also want you to know that your mother is fine and so is Lady and Buttercup.** **I love you - Rory"** **I could not believe this! Rory loves me.** **"So prim do you know this Rory boy?"** **"Yes he is my best friend." I say. I never really had any feelings for Rory other than Friendship but he I guess had wanted more.** **"So Rory is just a friend." He says.** **"Yes Caesar, ha ha ha."** **"Well I have been hearing a lot about you and Louis! Whats with that."** **She knew this relationship was not real but might as well make it to where people see it looks real.** **"Well Caesar I and Louis are very close and I do have feelings for him and I know he has for me." I say then we change the topic to my dress and I was spinning around to show the capital what my dress was all about. I thought since Cato does not like me anymore he does not have to have me around. I am cool with that.** **Louis** **I could not believe what Cato said. I saw the look on Prim's face, so hurt and so angry it even hurt my heart to begin with.** **That Bastard is going down.** **Cato** **I was going for the last time to try to see if my prim was on the roof. After everything that was said tonight I thought maybe Prim would want to talk about it. When I watched her Interview and about those two guys I could not feel anything but jealously and anger as she talked about Louis her district partner.** **As I got closer I saw her. She saw me and turned her face back to where she was looking at. I sit next to her and I try to grab her hand but she snatches it back.** **"Don't do that." She said** **"Prim, I am sorry and I want you to know that I love you." I say.** **"What? You don't love me you love glimmer." She says.** **"No all that shit between her and me is nothing I tell you." I say she has to believe me.** **"I don't believe anything you say anymore." She says and she and I both stand up. I try to hold her hand again. But she runs away to only tell me this.** **"Leave me alone Cato Johnson I hope you and Glimmer have the relationship you guys want, and … and I hope you die Cato Johnson!** **I felt hurt at that last comment when she told me she hopes I die. But I deserved it.**


End file.
